


Every day, the sun falls into the sea (A little earlier, a little later)

by badraldine



Series: Tsukikage [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Beach Volleyball, Confessions, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badraldine/pseuds/badraldine
Summary: Karasuno's beach practice.Tsukishima has a different idea.And so does Kageyama





	Every day, the sun falls into the sea (A little earlier, a little later)

**Author's Note:**

> H! This in an old work I wrote about two or three years ago, for various reasons I decided to delete it but now I bring it back(after editing). I really like the concept of little romantic-confessional moments in solitude or by the sea (like this one) the title has also changed, back then it was something like “flying like a paper bird...” based off a song I thought it really suited the mood and the story perse, now I’ve found this new song Im really obsessed with and things changed a little bit.  
> Hope you enjoy

Well. Only Karasuno could have the idea; beach practice. Really? Kei didn’t hate the beach, sometimes he likes to hear how the waves hit the shore and die, there, after the crash.  
But training was different, and it was really annoying, just the thought of dealing with the whole team on a Saturday afternoon.  
But there he was, on a bus, sitting next to Yamaguchi, headphones on, ignoring the conversation behind his back.  
He looks down at his hands and notices how shaky they are, perhaps the anticipation, pressure, anxiety, the worst scenario: a mix of them all. He then focuses on the window, far away there is the shore, majestic, and something inside of Kei softens up. He is not smiling, of course not.

***  
They arrive soon and he can only hear how Hinata yells, then he sees him running towards the sea, leaving his shoes and clothes behind. He doesn’t want to laugh but his face is already changing into a smile and then, the laugh.  
Daichi runs trying to stop Hinata, but it's late, the boy is already inside, being followed by Nishinoya and Tanaka and why isn’t he surprised?

***  
They were supposed to be practicing, even though the idea wasn’t Kei’s favorite, he’d prefer it instead of the reality happening in front of his eyes. Hinata, Nishinoya, Sugawara, Daichi…The whole team was at the sea, and he regrets many of his life choices.  
There was no way he ended up swimming with them, salt made him uncomfortable and also he didn’t carry any extra clothes and…was that Yamaguchi? Well, it couldn’t get worse. All he was supposed to do, then, was sit there with his headphones on and stay away from any kind of threat his teammates could represent.  
He sits on his hoodie (wasn’t planning on getting his ass full of sand)  
The sky is clear, and the sea keeps him a tender company, he can not lie, the feeling that the waves’ crash brings him is beyond calming.  
Kei closes his eyes without noticing it, ignoring the music coming from his headphones, the blue sea hypnotizing him, and like that, he starts thinking…that perhaps, going to the beach wasn’t a bad idea after all.

“You don’t like swimming?” He catches a voice ask. He would’ve ignored it, pretend the music was blocking everything, but he finds himself turning his face to see Kageyama.  
Who was, surprisedly dry. Now that he remembers, he didn’t see Kageyama swimming with the rest of the team before.

“Well, apparently we are the same about that” Kageyama keeps facing the horizon, really paying attention to the sun descending a little more every second.  
Why was he there? It was a question to them both, honestly.

“You can sit, you know? I don’t bite” Kei said after waiting almost two minutes and Kageyama wasn’t planning on sitting anytime soon.

“Okay,” he replied, now sitting.  
Kageyama was weird, Kei noticed. In front of everyone in the team, at practice and matches, he would frown at Kei, insult him, in his own way, of course. And there were other moments, ephemeral moments where he surprised Kageyama looking at him, and when Kei tried to hold his gaze, Kageyama would turn his face, quickly. Like nothing happened. It was weird.

Silence, he appreciated it. Kageyama, next to him, fingers tracing lines in the sand, and Kei moves his eyes off the sunset arriving, to look at Kageyama.  
And then blue and amber meet, and Kei’s hands are shaking again because in Kageyama’s eyes he sees the sea, and that’s the most profound thing he’s thought about the setter.

“What?” Said the owner of those blue eyes, bringing Kei back to reality. The sun keeps dying. The orange sky, and the dark ocean.

“It’s nothing”

Kageyama is again drawing lines in the sand, and Kei is getting frustrated because right in front of him, the sky is beautiful, the sea is calm, the scenery like magic, but he’s right there, looking at Kageyama trace damn ass lines in the sand.

“I can’t swim, if that answers your question,” Kei said, imitating Kageyama’s movement, moving his fingers. The sand.  
Kageyama stares at him, doesn’t laugh, just nods.

“I can’t either”

And that’s all. They exchange glances, and this time, there’s something in the way Kageyama is looking at Kei, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t, as if he was drowning.

“ What is it?”

It is a simple question, Kageyama’s gaze, still on him, and Kei is looking for an answer. The mood gets heavy, mostly because of the uncertainty than for any awkwardness. Kageyama’s answer comes with a shy smile, as uncommon as beautiful.

“I was just thinking…It’s nice to be here”  
Oh, that was everything he’s got to say? If he was planning on saying just that…why was he acting all shy and nervous? Yes, it was nice to be there, the sea, the sunset, the silence…Oh, okay…it takes Kei a few seconds to realize. Interpret the smile and the subtext, intimate subtext. Kageyama was talking about them. To Kageyama, it was nice to be at the beach with…Kei. Unexpected.

“I’m not complaining” was Kei’s response. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say but it wasn’t a lie. More like a half-truth. A defense mechanism to pretend he was uninterested, he was not supposed to let his guard down around Kageyama, it was dangerous. After that, he brings his face to the sky, the sun no longer there, the dark ocean reigning the horizon. Infinite.

“I won’t tell anyone…that you can’t swim,” said Kageyama all of sudden. Kei hated it for a second, obligated to look at him again.  
His face barely visible, showered in the playful shadows of the sunset, Kei decides he could come closer to see him better, long lashes creating more shadows on Kageyama’s young and tender face, face where was lying a soft smile, unknown and beautiful, an ephemeral smile, close to disappear if Kei doesn’t say a word, but he doesn’t. He’s not brave enough, how can be brave when everything is so silent and intimate.

“Thanks”

Is everything he can say. He got distracted, just for a second, and okay, he’s blaming Kageyama for every single mistake he’s about to commit. Blaming Kageyama, the mood, the damn wind blowing, the sound of waves crashing, the calm sensation, and the sand on his feet…  
The darkness, the moon as the only witness.

And thus he comes closer, just a bit because they weren’t too separate anyways, and lowers his head a bit too, because he is, still, taller than the setter. Lips close to Kageyama’s ears. Whispering and surprising himself in the process.

“I like your eyes”

Kageyama is mute. He’s never been good at communicating so Kei is not worried, he is not expecting a reaction, and he decides so because he wasn’t planning on saying that either. He acted without thinking.  
But Kageyama moves his face, too. Whispering.

“Your eyes are the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen”

Oh, well. Kei didn’t expect that. Such confession led him to think about it, and how Kageyama was obvious all along, looking at Kei, and then…he decides that it makes sense.

Thank god it was dark now because otherwise, they would have to deal with red faces.  
Was that…a confession?  
The sea had weird effects, or was it the moon? Kei wasn’t sure.  
He doesn’t go back, lifts his head a bit and kisses Kageyama’s forehead. It’s salty, and it tastes like sand, but moreover, it’s like the ocean.  
Kageyama is about to do something, Kei is not sure if he’s gaining courage so he can kiss him or he’s about to die from embarrassment. Kageyama doesn’t move because Daichi’s voice makes an appearance.  
And that’s how it ends.

***

They go on the bus without saying a word. Kei sits next to Yamaguchi and Kageyama next to Hinata.  
All the team seems to be exhausted after playing on the beach the whole afternoon, they stay silent, almost sleeping.  
Among every person on the bus, a pair of blue eyes look intensely for a pair of amber ones, that, find them, as always.  
It is just that, this time, they don’t let go until they arrive at their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As English is not my first language there might be some mistakes but I will edit the whole thing in the future so bare with me!!  
> Kudos and comments are always  
> appreciated! yell at me on twitter @haijiloveclub


End file.
